Lost Hearts
by Just Plain Kaitie
Summary: Elliot and Olivia had an affair while Elliot was still married to Kathy. Unfortunately before Olivia can tell Elliot how she felt or even her big news, him and his family moved to Drexel, MO. What happens when Olivia gets kidnapped in NYC and is taken to
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own anything that I have mentioned in my story.

Summery

Elliot and Olivia had an affair while Elliot was still married to Kathy. Unfortunately before Olivia can tell Elliot how she felt or even her big news, him and his family moved to Drexel, MO. What happens when Olivia gets kidnapped in NYC and is taken to Missouri.

_Prologue:_

NOTE: I mixed the prologue and the first chapter together because they were both really short and I know that I hate very short chapters, so here you go.

PS this idea was not originally mine, I read one like it a while ago but I can't remember the writer for the life of me, so if it was you, sorry I forgot.

Our story starts out with two police officers named Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson from New York City that had been working together for 7 years. Both people working in a special division called The Special Victims Unit. The squad room is located in the 16th Precinct in Manhattan. The Special Victims unit, SVU is lead by Caption Donald Cragen and it also includes one other set of partners, Fin Tutuola and John Munch.

On the personal side of the squad Elliot Stabler is married to a woman named Kathy and they have 4 children together Maureen, of whom is the eldest, Kathleen, the middle child, and the twins, Elizabeth, and Richard. Elliot and Kathy have had there ups and downs but as of right now, they were having some "down time".

Olivia Benson on the other hand was not married and had no children. Her life only belonged to her job. She rarely even had time of a relationship, let alone on a single date.

Now, one night after a very serious case involving a young girl being kidnapped, raped then murdered was a hard case for the squad. They all went out for drinks when they finally caught the bastard and he was sentenced to life without parole; Elliot and Olivia were the only ones left in the bar when one thing lead to another and Elliot and Olivia found their truth feelings for one another being told.

One cold day, mid November Olivia was sitting in her apartment alone, like always. But today she was only thinking of what life had brought her to…

'_Why would he do this? Why would he leave me? We were together, happy and we loved each other. NO! He choose to leave you remember? He choose her and his kids over you. Come on liv pull yourself together. HA Liv, the name he called me,' _

Quietly a single tear ran down her cheek. '_Forget it, I still have a job to do. I can't let that slip away from me too' _

With that last thought Olivia went back to bed for another night of restlessness and not a wink of sleep.

--

Little did Olivia know, but out West in Drexel, Missouri, there was a certain ex-sex crimes cop thinking the same thing while he was laying in the spare bedroom of his new house.

'_How could I leave her? I know that being with her was wrong but I loved and still love her so much. But it's too late now, even if I were ever to see her again, she would probably hate me. I know I would hate me too, if I were put second to a man that I knew for a fact she didn't love._

_Chapter 1:_

"Munch, Tutuola, Benson, my office now." Bellowed Cragen.

"What wrong, Cap?" Fin asked

"I would like to introduce you to the new member of the squad, Kyra Johnson. She'll be your new partner Liv. How about you two go out to lunch and get to know one another? After all you will protecting each other's backs now."

"I want lunch too!" shouted a pouting John.

"Too bad, you already know your partner. Now get back to work!"

"Hi I'm Kyra." Said the redhead to Olivia in a thick southern accent. "Is Tony Luke's a good place for lunch?"

Olivia couldn't believe that she was getting a new partner, and Elliot was truly gone. So she just nodded.

At the restaurant Kyra was all talk. "So tell me about your partner from before."

"Who Elliot?" Olivia said, cringing at the thought of him. "He was a good cop, his family moved to Drexel, Missouri a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh, wow … what couldn't he take the risk of the job?" asked Kyra

"No, he just had to go"

_***Flashback**_

_Olivia sat in her apartment sipping her wine and reading her favorite book, magic hour by Kristen Hannah, when there was a knock on the door. She smiled as she answered it seeing her best friend, lover, partner, well, her Elliot. "Hey where were y… what's wrong?"_

"_Liv, this this may be the last time I can see you… ever." By her silence he continued, "Kathy got a job offer in Drexel and we're moving…" finally he finished with one word, "tomorrow."_

"_Get out" she said shocked. She couldn't believe her ears, Moving!_

"_Liv, I need and want to be with you one last time, please." he said moving closer. He kissed her very gentle and when he pulled back she was still in shock. Until she pulled him in for another kiss. This one harder with more need. She then pulled him into the bedroom for a final goodbye._

_**End Flashback***_

Once Olivia was out of her daydream she realized that Kyra was still taking about her childhood in Georgia and her old job in Los Angles and she had missed it, well not that Olivia cared but it was still nice to know. After they were done eating and were well on there way back to the precinct did Kyra ask Olivia about her story and her reason for being in the SVU squad.

"Well, I had a hard life and wanted to make a difference in other people's lives," she really did not want to tell her new partner about her mother, well not yet at least. .

When they got back to the squad room, Olivia could not focus on her job. She was feeling a little funny but dismissed the feeling quickly. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and with Elliot leaving her that wasn't helping either. She kept playing her and Elliot's goodbye over and over again in her head for the rest of the evening and even dreamed about it. When she woke the next morning she realized that her final encounter with Elliot was haunting her.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke the next morning she realized that her final encounter with Elliot was actually haunting her. After getting dressed for work and eating a light breakfast, because everyone needs some breakfast to have energy to chase perps, Olivia decided that she felt funny. Although she was feeling funny for the last week she still couldn't really pinpoint what it was, but her skin felt all tingly and warm. She dismissed it as a probable reaction to hormones, but it wasn't the right time of month.

She soon shook off the feeling and decided to proceed onto work. She arrived at the squad room right on time at 8:00 sharp and had found that her new partner had already set up her desk where Elliot's things had once been. The day was as slow as molasses and Olivia just keep feeling sicker and sicker but the hour. Taking a few deep breaths until she felt the nausiousness subside, she glanced across the darkened squad room at her partner. Kyra was reading a case file that she had pulled from the file room over an hour ago. She was taking extensive notes from it. Olivia couldn't see what the file was about but knew that the file looked like it hadn't been touched for years. It took Olivia a while to realize that she in fact did know what case Kyra was looking at, it was one Olivia knew very well, her mother's.

"Kyra?" Olivia said quietly but loud enough for Kyra to hear.

"Kyra," Olivia said just a hint louder. Again when there was no response Olivia decided to say it one more time and knock on the desk in font of her.

"Kyra!"

"huh?" said Kyra in her southern ascent, acting like it was overly loud just to get her attention.

"What are you reading? It looks so familiar." Olivia looked at Kyra like she had no idea what it was.

Kyra's face grew warm "Oh, Umm, it's my way to get to know you without you having to tell me about it first hand."

"OK," Becoming annoyed already, " next time, ask and Not go behind my back. That is what you are to be protecting, remember."

Kyra answered is a small "alright" and went on with her writing.

Later that afternoon, The squad room was quiet, Olivia and Kyra were the only ones left there, while everyone else were at dinner or had left for the day. Suddenly Olivia swore that she heard HIS voice ringing out form nowhere.

"What," she whispered, but was let down. She turned back to her papers and noticed that all she could only think of Elliot . She sighed and rested her chin on her hands, looking over the desk at Kyra. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

She glanced up again and nodded. "Okay. You've been at this since this morning without a real break. Did you even have dinner?" Kyra asked

"No," Liv admitted, "But I'm not really hungry."

"Come over to my place for coffee," she offered. Olivia thought that she should go so she could see how her partner lived, she surrendered.

"All right. But decaf only. I don't want to miss the few hours of sleep I normally get," she grinned. Kyra began packing up he things.

Olivia decided to follow Kyra in her own car so they didn't have to worry about how to get home. Once Kyra pulled off to the side of the road in front of a luscious apartment building. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes, Kyra lived in a great apartment for a cop's salary!

She made it upstairs and Kyra unlocked the door; She told Olivia to sit down while she went to the kitchen to make coffee. While Kyra was in her kitchen, Olivia got a chance to look around the large apartment.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such a great apartment," she observed, looking out the window at the billions of tiny lights sparkling in the city skyline.

"Yeah. It's really something, it cost me a ton but I thought it was well worth it," she agreed from the kitchen. Kyra poured the coffee, then joined Olivia, setting her cup on the coffee table. Olivia took a sip from hers, then set it down as well.

Olivia then started to think about their first day as partners and remembered the file on her mom. "So why did you have my mother's file today?"

"Well, I told you that I wanted to know more about you without you having to go through the pain."

"I really would have felt better if you would have just asked.. if you really want to know…"

After a hour of talking about her life, Olivia finally felt her exhaustion knocking at her door. "I think that I'm going to head home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, tomorrow then."

Olivia finally made it into her bed, she was relived and stressed at the same time. She knew that once her head hit the pillow she was going to have dreams about him again, she always did. Finally she managed to drift off into dreamland.

b***DREAM **/b

i _"Liv." He whispered after his breathing had slowed. "God, Liv. I never meant to do that." Her right hand, which had been resting on his chest, pulled away. Her head lifted as she tried uselessly to read his expression in the darkness. She didn't know what he meant. "I mean, I'm not sorry, for that but, I'm sorry for having to leave you," he added. _

_"Well, I can't change you decision, now, can I?" she sadly, "I just can't believe your leaving New York for good ." He wrapped his arms around her then and eventually they fell asleep. /i_

b ***Dream End **/b

Olivia awoke feeling worse than she had for the last week. Suddenly she had to run to the bathroom and threw up everything in her stomach, not that there was anything but acid.

Olivia walked into the precinct a later in morning than usual, after getting over the surprise and shock of being so sick. She shot a guilty glance at the Captain, remembering her promise to not be late again.

"Benson?" he asked when she had put away her scarf and jacket, motioning her into his office. Olivia walked into his office and leaned against the window frame. "Have a seat," offered Cragen. Olivia sat down and looked the Captain in the eye. She started to talk before he had even had a chance to opened his mouth.

"I was late this morning because I got sick. I had to clean up and change and get over here. I'm sorry." The Captain looked her straight in the eye and she looked back. He turned his head away and waved his hand saying, "Olivia if you are sick when will you learn to take a day off and get better?"

"Thanks cap, I'll remember that next time." She got up and left the office, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and sat down, making sure that the trash can was near. Kyra was sitting in her chair across the desks from where she sat. "Morning," Olivia said softly. Kyra smiled back and rooted through the clutter on her desk, as if she was looking for something. It was amazing how much stuff Kyra accumulated over one night.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Olivia, still a little nauseous.

Kyra looked at Olivia and replied, "No thanks, I found it. We should go look into the teachers of the victim, up for a trip back to high school? Maybe even some of her friends will know something, or someone else at school." Kyra smiled faintly. They grabbed their coats and walked out of the building into the crisp autumn air. They got into the sedan and drove to the school that Olivia knew all too well because it was the one that Kathleen, Maureen and the twins had attended. When they walked into the school they were greeted by the sound of students running to make their classes. Olivia and Kyra went to the high school's office and they decided to start with questioning the principle. They spent some time talking to the man who introduced himself as Mr. Kosnick. He took them to the victim's 1st period class teacher who escorted them to an empty classroom so they could chat. Mr. Kosnick then departed and found some of Leah's closest friends who might be able to tell the detectives valuable information. Leah's teacher, Mr. Reash had been shocked to learn of the girl's pregnancy, just 2 days before her death.

"It was all such a shock," he said, a tear forming in the corner of one eye, "She was one of the best students, polite, passionate about her work, excelled in anything and everything she tried. An all around active student." Mr. Reash turned away as Mr. Kosnick returned and Olivia took a moment to look around the classroom. She'd learned first hand that sometimes some people really needed to have something spelled out for them before they understood something. She'd always thought she was pretty good at reading between the lines. As Mr. Reash left the room, she was surprised when she realized something very important when she glanced at the black board. On it, was written in a choppy hand,

'Reproduction happens when the sperm and ovum meet, which in called fertilization. This takes place during and after sexual intercourse between a male and a female. The sperm can survive up to 7 days in the female, making time of conception hard to know. When fertilization is successful a embryo is formed. A embryo is a baby in an early stage.'

Olivia gasped and turned away. Kyra and Mr. Kosnick looked up; Mr. Kosnick realized what she had seen first.

"Yes, it's sad. We were studying reproduction in our ninth grade health class. Maybe if he'd considered the consequences more carefully," he paused and looked away. Kyra, then, had been reading the board. She looked at Olivia and made a funny face at Olivia but she seemed not to notice.

Kyra extended his hand, "Well, Mr. Kosnick, thank you, thank you very much, we'll be in touch if we need any more information, the same goes for you. If you remember anything please, don't hesitate to give us a call." Olivia shook the teacher's hand and followed Kyra out of the classroom. They walked up to the Conference room in silence. When they knocked on the door and Mr. Reash answered it quickly having went to check on the kids when Mr. Kosnick came back to the classroom.

"I have 5 of her best friends," he started, motioning over his shoulder to the teenagers sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

The detectives nodded, "I'll take 3 and you can take 2." offered Olivia. Kyra nodded and they went into the room.

Once the interviews from hell got them nowhere, Olivia and Kyra decided to call it a day so they drove back to the station, finished up some paperwork and went their separate ways. Olivia walked into her apartment and closed the door after she sat down the grocery bag on the table. She decided to stopped at the grocery store on her way home and picked up some food and other little things. Among them was a small box. She put the food away and took the pink box into the bathroom. Once she gathered the nerve to take the test, she opened the pregnancy test and sighed as she read the instructions. Olivia sat on the side of the bathtub, waiting for the alarm on her watch to sound. She was nervous and scared. she noticed that the day had been more emotional and had been having weird cravings. The beeping sound from her watch startled her enough from her thoughts that she jumped slightly. Taking in a deep breath she got up and held it, closing her eyes and taking the test into her hand. Letting out the breath she opens her eyes and reads the test before her.

"Positive" she whispers to herself, she sank down to the floor and hung her head between her knees. She cried until she fell asleep.

b ***DREAM **/b

_i When Olivia opened her eyes, morning light was pouring through the window, spilling over the bed while his alarm clock was blaring loudly. _

_"Time to get back to reality," she muttered as Elliot stretched across the bed to shut it off. _

_For a few minutes, she laid on her stomach, blinking away her sleep, while her upper torso was supported by her elbows, then she looked over at Elliot. _

'_I slept with Elliot, again.' Just thinking about it made her feel tingly all over. _

_His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. _

'_I just slept with Elliot Stabler.' _

_He was lying sprawled with the sheet pulled up to his waist. She took a moment to admire the muscles in his arm. Then her gaze moved appreciatively over the width of his shoulders, his broad chest, and what she could see of his abdomen. She expected to find by now that he was looking at her with the same interest she was according him, but he was not. His eyes were still closed._

_"Sleep well?" he said heavily, opening his eyes and meeting her eyes. _

_His gaze swept down her body. His eyes met hers again after he had finished looking, and he smiled sweetly at her, as if he was a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _

_"Last night, was amazing, did I tell you how beautiful you are?" _

_She shook her head. "I'm built like a ten year old." _

_"I've been and raised 4 ten year olds, so I can tell you you're not. You're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my lifetime," he said, leaning sideways to kiss her. She broke the kiss after a moment and got up to try to locate her cloths. _

_"I need to get to the station," she said, pulling on her cloths. He began to get dressed, too, trying to forget the fact that this was the last time he was going to see Olivia. He was leaving that night, and he couldn't ever see her for a very long time, if that. /i_

b ***END DREAM /b**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Olivia opened one eye and looked around, realizing where had she fallen asleep, Olivia felt a sickly taste in her mouth and leaned over the toilet just in time to throw up, again. After a few minutes of dry-heaving Olivia got up and threw the test into the trash. She runs a hand over her face. "What am I going to do?" she said softly. What a way to start your day, she thought.

As Olivia entered the squad room late yet again, she saw the captain in the doorway of his office, "In here now, Benson," came the annoyed voice of the captain.

She looked around the room for a moment then continued into the captain's office. Once inside she closed the door and leaned against the door frame as a wave of sickness hit her.

"Why were you late this morning? Are you still feeling sick?" asked Cragen.

Olivia decided that she really should tell Cragen the truth, well somewhat.

"Your right," sighing she continued, "I'm still not feeling alright, I had to make a doctor's appointment, oh, by the way, I might need this afternoon off, ummm, yea that's about it… I'm sorry about being late. It won't happen again." She said, really meaning it.

The captain gave her a strange look. "Olivia you can have the afternoon off and I do not want to see you back here until you are feeling 100 percent better and please, don't be afraid to tell me the truth."

"Thank you Cap." Said Olivia with a straight face.

That morning had been a slow day at the for the SVU, mostly paperwork for all of the detectives. The two detectives, Olivia and Kyra worked quietly for most of the morning; only Olivia taking the time to talk to John and Fin about her and Kyra's recent case. When 11:30 rolled around Olivia decided it was time to leave for her doctor's appointment that was scheduled for 12:30 and she had to make it uptown.

"Kyra, I'm going to leave. I have a doc appointment," said Olivia.

"ok. No problem," responded Kyra.

Olivia gathered the things she would need for the rest of the day, and if necessary, the rest of the week. She then decided to knock on Captain Cragen's door to tell him that she was leaving for the day and she would be in touch about the rest of the week.

Olivia made the drive to her doctor's appointment with time to spare. She went to the reception desk and checked it. "It will be a few minutes Ms. Benson."

"Alright, Thank You."

Olivia sat down in a comfy chair in the empty waiting room and started looking through the magazines on the coffee table. She found one about parenting and decided to skim through it.

After reading an article about what symptoms she was going to go through a nurse came around the corner and called her name. Olivia was lead back into the exam room and waited, yet again. After a short exam Dr. Lockhart let Olivia get dressed then asked her to follow her into the Abby's office.

"Well Olivia, you are most definitely pregnant. Have you told the father, yet?" Dr. Lockhart said. Olivia shook her head, suddenly feeling the whole in her heart growing. "Have you decided if you are going to keep it?" Olivia began to cry, her shoulders shaking with heavy emotion.

"I can't keep it," she managed to say between sobs.

"Are you completely sure?" Dr. Lockhart asked.

"No, but I'm not," Olivia groaned, "It's just that...it wasn't planned. If I had the baby it would just be me and it...wouldn't that be the same idea as that happened to me?" She sniffed.

"Olivia, I'm going to make you an appointment for an abortion. Best to get it done quickly, that way you don't go over the 3 month amount of time." Abby said.

Olivia nodded, while thinking that it was too late to take the morning-after pill and she knew she couldn't leave the child alone in the world, knowing that it's mother didn't want it. The doctor picked up her phone and chatted with someone, while Olivia tried to regain composure. Abby hung up.

"Well, you are lucky. I made you an appointment with Dr. Wheeler Friday morning. She had a cancellation. That's four days from now. Can you manage that it?"

"Yes."

"If you stop by her office tomorrow, she can give you the information and forms you will need to have filled out for Friday."

"ummm… Ok… Abby, Thank you for everything." Olivia said right before wiping her noise of the Kleenex she grabbed moments before.

Olivia left the doctor's office with a very heavy mind. She drove back to the station and went straight to Captain Cragen's office without even looking around the squad room to see who was there. She knocked on the captain's door and then he answered the door. Don stood up from his desk and approached the door, being surprised to see Olivia standing there. He told her to come in and sit down.

"So. Are you all right Olivia? I'm really worried," he said, looking like a worried father, instead of the persistent Captain he usually looks like.

"Yeah. I think I might need Friday off and the weekend," she asked.

"Oh. Well, are you going to tell me?" he said, "Olivia I wont think any less of you and you know that, right?"

She nodded and he studied her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep."

She forced a smile before leaving Cragen's office and heading back to her own desk.

Kyra sat down across from her and leaned forward on her elbows.

"What are you working on?" Olivia asked.

"I was filing out a report so the ADA can take it to court, but I became sidetracked going through Leah Devalos's family's financials," she said.

"I'll do the report for Casey," she offered, "Then I'll run it down to her, too."

"You sure?" Kyra said.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do, I mean I have been under the weather lately, and I'm going to be out Friday anyway."

After a hour of working, Kyra shoved a paper across the desk to Olivia.

"Look at this," she said, "Her parents had yearly payments to her insurance plan, all equal increments, but last month was twice as much."

"Maybe she had a check up and got a blood screening," Olivia offered.

"Maybe the father paid for her crappy abortion job," Kyra said. She straitened her posture

and looked like she had just solved the case all on her own.

"Why'd you think she decided to get an abortion?" Olivia said nonchalantly.

"The pregnancy wasn't planned," she said. "Her fault," she shrugged.

Olivia looked at her incredulously. "Her fault?! What about the boyfriend?" She exclaimed.

"Of course he's responsible, too," Kyra said, puzzled at her reaction.

"Besides," Olivia said, "She's a teenager, Maybe she didn't want to screw up her life." She knew she sounded overly defensive.

"Well it's pretty well screwed up now, she has no life at all." Kyra said mater-fact-ly.

Olivia left the office early, again. She dropped off the paperwork for Casey, made a lunch date with her for the next day, Wednesday then went straight to the doctor's office. The receptionist took Olivia's name and then gave her the forms that she had to fill out. So, she spent half an hour in the waiting room filling out all of the paperwork. After she was finished the receptionist filled the papers and gave Olivia a little piece of paper with the date and time of her appointment. She had just turned to go when she heard a familiar voice behind her,

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Olivia tensed up and turned, "I could ask you the same thing, Kyra," Olivia said,

"Give a gal some slack."

"Okay," she said, looking at Kyra, "I'm going." Olivia turned and started towards the door. She felt someone grab onto the arm of her jacket,

"Olivia, wait. I got a call from Leah's mother, She was going through her daughter's room and found an appointment card from this doctor. She called us when no one would release any information on the appointment over the phone." "Wait, Olivia, why are you here?" asked Kyra.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ummm" sputtered Olivia.

"Olivia!" came a voice from down the hall. Both Olivia and Kyra turned to see Dr. Wheeler coming from the direction of her office.

Kyra stuck out her hand, "Detective Johnson, Dr. Wheeler, were you Leah Devalos's doctor?"

"How about you come into my office." She said, taking Olivia by the arm and showing them into the small but nice office. After shutting the door she motioned for the two detectives to take a seat. She sat down across the desk from them.

"Leah was in large predicament for someone her age. I was prepared to help her. She wanted and was prepared to have an abortion. Truthfully, the girl was frightened to death. I should have called her parents, but yet there is well was Doctor/patient confidentiality in the way of calling. She needed to tell them herself." Dr. Wheeler sighed and turned in her chair to look through a filing cabinet. Olivia and Kyra exchanged a glance.

Olivia sat up in her chair, "Do you know if she told anyone about wanting an abortion or even the baby itself?"

"No, ah, here it is, well, she was only here once. She was a very shy little girl." Said Dr. Wheeler as she looked at the file.

Olivia walked into her apartment after the long and stressful day. The phone rang, she checked the caller ID, it was the doctor from earlier, Wheeler, Julianne . Olivia answered the phone,

"Hello? Ms. Olivia Benson?" came the friendly voice of the doctor.

'Dr. Wheeler, what can I help you with?"

"I know doctor's really do not make house calls anymore but I wanted to ask you some questions." Olivia consented. "Are you sure about the abortion, Olivia?" she asked, with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure," she responded, "I know a child in my life would cause me to ruin it's life forever."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it is your decision."

"Yes it is," said Olivia softly.

"Well, alright, I will let you go now, I'll see you Friday for the appointment."

"Alright, have a nice night." Olivia pressed the talk button on the phone and collapsed on the couch and cried. She wiped away her tears and began to raid the kitchen for something to eat. She pulled out some leftover Chinese from the refrigerator and heated it up in the microwave. She sat down on the couch and ate her food while watching the evening news; she fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning, Olivia woke on the couch and proceeded to her daily ritual now a-days, showering, throwing up, getting dressed, dry heaving, drinking some green tea and eating a few saltines. Olivia then to head to the station; once there her and Kyra drove to Leah's best friend's house. They got out of the car and walked along the sidewalk to the friend's house. They were hoping to get some information on who Kathryn may have been seeing or even told about getting an abortion. Olivia was feeling a little queasy, again but ignored the rumbling in her stomach as hunger; she should have really eaten some more crackers this morning. Just as Kyra and Olivia were about to turn up the front steps of the small home, Olivia leaned over the fence and threw up in the garbage can that was sitting by the curb. She fell to her knees and while Kyra ran to her side. Olivia then stood and continued throwing up into the garbage can. Kyra grabbed a hanky from her giant purse and handed it to Olivia. Olivia wiped her tears away, then realizing just how lonely she was without him.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" Kyra asked while placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I think I'll be Ok." She declared as she managed to lean over and threw up again. "I need to go home," she murmured.

"Surely," responded Kyra.

Olivia still felt that she had a job to do so she managed to convince Kyra to do this one interview and then she would go home.

'This will all be over tomorrow,' she thought. Olivia managed to make it through the interview feeling somewhat ok, then Kyra insisted on driving her home, Kyra also called the Captain to tell him that Olivia was still sick and that she was driving her home.

Once Olivia gave Kyra direction to her apartment building, she decided to zone out for the rest of the drive. It took a good 20 minutes to make it home, Kyra waited until Olivia was well into the building then took off to the station to rethink the case at hand. Once Olivia was home and settled in she became very bored, since the nauseousness went away on the drive to her apartment. She decided to take a nap but it turned out to last all night.


End file.
